


The Princess and the Catfish

by Hypnoticupacake



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: While in Thailand Kim and the hat boys bond





	1. Alone in a hotel room

The two had been working late into the night to finish their presentation after a long day of catfishing followed by Thai massages before retiring to their hotel rooms. Kim collapsed backwards in her chair, they had been working for over an hour now with little to no major progress on improving the presentation nor Kim's attention span. She wanted nothing more than to return to her room, lay down in her warm bed and shove one of her many dildos she had brought with her down any of her slutty holes.  Instead she was stuck here while her mind wandered, imagining herself riding her 10 incher, the thick shaft penetrating deep into her tight pussy as her juicy ass cheeks would slap against one another in rhythm with her perky tits, she accidentally moaned at her sexy thought which earned her a curious glance from Chris Trott who was hard at work on the laptop.

"You right" he asked a smiggen concern but mostly weirded out. "Yep" Kim replied way too quickly, fortunately Trott rolled his eyes and quickly went back to his work. In her new horny state Kim began to eye him up, he was a good looking guy and from her chats with Katie he was definitely packing down south along with the other hats, 'perhaps I could skip returning to my room and still get the fucking a girl like me requires' Kim thought with a devilish smile, she just had to wait for the right moment. "What do you think of his slide Kim" Trott asked without looking up from the screen, a smile crept over Kim's face as she stood up and made her way to Trott.

 

Kim promptly sat down on Chris's lap and feigned interest in the screen in front of her as Chris let out a yelp of surprise. Trott was stunned as Kim's perfect plump ass was pressing itself against his body, "You done looking" Chris said with grinding teeth as he felt nothing but Kim's legendary ass rubbing against his quickly hardening member. "Hmm no" Kim mocked with a slutty smile "I like to get a long, hard! look at things" she said, heavily accenting the words long and hard as she looked back at him over her shoulder and arched back and pushed her ass slowly backwards as she felt his large cock rise between her cheeks and rub against her wet panties, bating her big, innocent, beautiful brown eyes back at him all the while. Trott seemed frozen for a second as the cogs in his mind tried to resist before finally he spoke.

"FUCK IT" he almost shouted as he sat up, sweeping the laptop and everything else off of the lable without warning before pinning Kim's small frame to the tabletop with notable agression, nothing smith level but it was there. Kim smiled and moaned at once as Trott man handled her body, doing to her whatever he wished as he roughly pull off her shorts and shirt, leaving her in only her tight bra and tiny thong. "You like that don't you you little slut" Trott teased as he stared at Kims now exposed rear, bringing a hand down hard on her right cheek, quickly followed by another 2, watching as her flesh jiggled and body shivered in pleasure, just waiting for what manor of actions he would do to her next. Kims thong, which was now soaked in her own juices was quickly pulled off, briefly tangling at her feet before Chris freed it and stuffed it into his pocket and then proceeded to remove his own trousers and tshirt. Licking her lips Kim watched him as last of all his boxers were removed, a thick 9 inch cock springing out before being slapped down on her face, comamnding to be worshipped. Like a greedy child Kim snatched the hardening shaft and obeyed its command, slowly licked along its entire length earning sounds of pleasure from Chris. 'This is an impressive cock' she thought to herself as she popped the tip into her mouth, swirling her tounge around the head before sliding its length down her slutty throat. 'I'm defiantly going to have to spend more time with Katie and Trott' she thought with a smile.

Pulling him out of her mouth Kim moved her attention, teasing his balls before poping one in her mouth, sucking on his heavy cum filled ball, switching to the other before shoving both in at once. Filling her tiny mouth with Chris trotts balls as he moaned with pleasure Kim savoured the moment, saliva and drool dripping from her ball filled mouth as she struggled to breath before the two balls popped out of her mouth and after a quick breath she slid the thick cock all the way back down her throat, gagging as she  made for the base of her cock. "God your a good little cock sucker" Trott moaned, grabbing a handful of her short hair and forcing the rest of his cock down her throat.

The small Malaysian girl was groaning in submission and pure pleasure as her friends boyfriends thick man meat filled her throat, his hands tangled in her hair using her mouth as his personal fuck hole while his heavy balls slapped repeatedly against her chin, both with smiles on their faces. After some time his cock slowly slid out, leaving her panting and catching her breath before she felt a tounge begin to rim her asshole before diving into her tight hole. Kim moaned a long low moan at the pleasure of his tounge waggling and thrusting inside her butt as Trott did his best to loosen her tight rosebud for his impending impalement of her fat ass.

Stepping back back Trott grabed his thick shaft and began lining it, sliding his cock between her thick cheeks, teasing her asshole. "You ready to get fucked in your big slutty ass kimmy" he asked, leaning over her shoulder as she lay on all fours on he table. She turned and kissed his hairy face "Yes daddy" she replied with a wiggle of her ass causing the two to giggle together, completely nude save for Kim's tight bra before Trott suddenly thrust in, him moaning long and loud while she screamed in pleasure as his cock stretched his tight butt. Kim panted and whimpered as Trott began to speed up his thrusting, her whimpers turning quickly to screams as he buried his cock balls deep in her ass, his balls slapping her squirting pussy while his hands unbuckled her bra, letting her D cups loose as he's hands gropped and pinched her sensitive tits. Within no time Trott couldn't withstand her tight ass any longer, pulling quickly out and spraying his seed all over her juicy cheeks and embracing her in a deep kiss and make out session as they fell into trotts bed and snuggled up for the night. '1 down' Kim thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep with trotts softening cock resting against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little 3 part break from Kim's Last Day, thought it'd be a fun idea to explore. Let me know if you liked and any suggestions for more stuff to write cause I've only got a few small ideas for another one shot, probs only 1-2 chapters so nothing major in he works for after I finish Kim's last day  
> thanks


	2. A full house of hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kims never one to settle for an incomplete set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been gone awhile but I'm back

The 3 hats collapsed onto Kims bed as they and Kim entered her hotel room all extremely drunk from an afternoon of drinks. "What a day" smith sighed as he relaxed on Kims bed, head spinning, the others all mumbling their agreements. "Now we just need a good prostitute" Ross joked, everyone laughing out of simple drunken humour.

"I mean..like we already got one" Kim slurred as she was finding it difficult to stay standing straight. "Now hang on a minute there quimithy" smith slurred heavily, trying and failing to sit up "you legit cause...cause I'm down to fuck that fat ass of yours" he said, giggling at the last bit.

 

"Why don't you get your cock out and see" she slurred sluttely as she hungrily eyed up 3 growing bulges, before ungracefully dropping to the bed, crawling her way towards smiths crotch as the ginger failed in his frantic drunken attempts to unbutton his own pants. Smiling Kim reached out "let me" she said as her small hands traced along the outline of his shaft on their way to his buttons, causing a small moan to escape smiths mouth. Quickly unbuttoning his pants Kim pulled them down with haste, licking her lips in anticipation of his thick cock. Kim smiled into his eager eyes as she slide off his boxers, his big thick cock bouncing free and to attention. Kim crawled closer between his spred legs, taking his balls straight into her tiny mouth, gargling as they filled her mouth and both parties began to moan. Kim and smith both gasped for air as his balls left her mouth with an audible 'poping' sound.

Kim smiled as she attempted to catch her breath but was caught off guard as a strong hand gripped her short hair and shoved her down onto smiths hard cock. The sudden combined feelings of pain, excitement and a thick cock sliding down her slutty throat caused her eyes to briefly roll into the back of her head, her groan of pleasure and loud gagging muffled by the thick shaft of man meat currently in her mouth. As Kim refocused she felt the hand readjust and another grip the other side of her head, Kim looked up to see smith smiling his classic evil smile back at her as he began to quickly and agressivly use her mouth as his personal fuck hole, Kim could tell he was in a rough mood and would likely use his fat assed little Asian friend as he liked and as such she was going to be hurting by the end of the night and it only turned her on further.

 

As smith continued to fuck her face, his shaft sliding up and down her throat, she felt her short shorts begin to slowly slide off of her thick rump, the cold air tickling her now exposed starfish due to her lack of underwear. Kim was unable to move her head to see who was doing what due to smiths iron grip, however her interest quickly faded as a tongue began to rim her tight asshole just as strong hand began slapping at her quickly reddening rump. The sting of each slap on her ass grew in both pain and pleasure with every slap, Kim now near constantly moaning into Smiths meat. 

After what seemed an age she finally felt smiths cock slowly slide out of her slutty throat, now covered in a thick mixed coat of precum and Kims saliva, the same saliva which slowly dribbled from Kims gasping mouth as she struggled to breath. "Good girl" smith patronised her with a smile "catch your breath now" Kim paused for a minute to regain her breath before responding "fuck you smith" she said putting the finger up at him.  
Chuckling Smith quickly moved to her rear where Kim now saw Trotts head buried between her fat cheeks and Ross sitting off to the side, one hand slapping her ass the other stroking his cock for her.  
"Alright Trott shove over, share her hole mate" Smith said to Trott, the smaller man moving aside as the ginger took his place behind the petite asian girl, Kim biting her lip in anticipation and nervousness as his thick cock twitched between her ass cheeks. "Let's see how good a job you did trroot" smith slurred as he began to rub his cock back a forth between her cheeks, Kim giving off tiny little moans as it traced over her hole, threatening each time to slip in. Meanwhile Ross and Trott had moved to her front, Kim eagerly grabbing both the cocks in her hand and beginning to slowly stroke them, the 2 boys groaning at her soft touch. She was about to take one into her mouth but her thoughts became caught in her throat as without warning Smith pushed hard and thrust into her tight ass, Kim screaming as her tight ass struggled to adjust to smiths thickness. The pain and pleasure causing her pussy to drip with juices as Smith began to thrust back and forth a little faster than she'd have liked. Kim felt her eyes begin to roll back and her mouth fall open as smith continued to push deeper with no sign of slowing, her screams turning to moans quickly before being muffled as her mouth was filled. Kim opened her big brown eyes to see that she now had 2 cocks in her mouth and began to really feel it as both Ross and Trott began to push in. Kim began to rub her soaked pussy and pleasure her D-cup breasts as she felt the familiar feeling of her small body being spit roasted between 2, or in this case 3 cocks. The 3 hats all moaned together as Kims holes pleasured their cocks, grinning smith, unknown to Kim, began signaling to his other 2 partners and in union they all began to stand up, Kim screaming in confusion and terror as she felt her body lifted a meter off of the ground, now only suspended there by the 3 hard cocks in her mouth and ass, the ecstasy of the situation sending her over the edge into an intense and powerful orgasm.

 

After holding that position for a minute smith finally grabbed the small Asian girl, handing her petite body like a toy as her lifted her off of all their cocks and sat her on the bed gasping for breath. "Holy shit" she muttered wide eyed "that was intense" looking around she noticed that none of the hats had yet to cum and were all still hard as iron, their cocks standing tall, covered in her juices as they stood in a half circle around her. Kim quickly shuffled to her knees and opened her mouth, the boys quickly catching on and pumping their cocks until at last they all shot their heavy loads on Kim. Cum hitting her all across her face and breasts, her left eye slightly stinging as she wiped one of rosses strings of cum from her eyelid and poped it into her mouth, swallowing the sweet rewards she had managed to catch or scoop into her mouth in one go, savouring the taste as she collapsed back onto the bed exhausted, the hats soon following her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter to go on this set then it's back to Kims last day, might have some Game of Thrones one shots coming, we will see.  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
